This invention relates to an apparatus which may be used to remove water from a wet surface. For example, after a rainstorm, water will reside on outdoor lawns and grass fields, many times in the form of a puddle. There are many instances where parties, social functions, or sporting events are scheduled to take place on the outside lawn or field, only to be postponed or cancelled due to a rain soaked ground. Standing or playing on a rain soaked surface can prove to be very undesireable. This device will allows the user to remove much of the water from the wet surface, thus allowing the event to take place as scheduled. Given the fact that there are a number of yard and lawn maintenance types of equipment, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively developed an apparatus which may be used to easily remove water from a wet surface, such as a back yard lawn or a grass field.